All Lies
by Isa The Great
Summary: When he broke up with her, her heart riped in two. Now months later, she is still grieving, but unfortently, Prince Diamond still wants her, but so does the heartbreaker
1. Prolong

Title: All Lies  
Chapter Summary: Darien breaks up with Serena  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters.  
Author: Karmen Krowe  
Author Note: I am not looking for flames. I honestly could careless if you don't like the story. Don't like, don't read. Also, I am aware that I can't spell. I don't have spell check and please don't send me a review telling me how bad my spelling is.

* * *

Prolong

Serena just stood there, so shocked that she couldn't move._ ' How come he's doing this to me?'_ She thought painfully to herself as a few tears fell down her face. She stood in front of her only true love, Darien. She tried to smile at him and put on a brave face as he tore her heart out.

" Serena, just leave." Darien said pointing to the door as she just stood there not speaking with tears in her eyes. She made a small sound from the back of her throat before she turned around to leave." And don't come back." He said as she took off through the door.

With those words Serena started crying harder, her vision becoming blurry. Once she was out of the appartment complex, Serena ran down the street, tears falling heavily as she passed by the rush of people who were in town. She continued to run until she reached the city park. There she stopped, and sat down beside a huge tree and cried her heart out.

Memories of their relationship flooded her. She just couldn't stop the memories, or the tears that followed. The time slipped away, along with a good many tears. Serena finally stopped crying long enough to take a look around her. It had grown late and her family was sure to start worrying about her. Yet she couldn't find the emotion to care anymore.

Getting up, Serena slowly made her way back home, stumbling a few times along the way. When she finally got home it was around eleven o'clock. She'd spent her whole day crying at the park and no one had known where she was. She was suppose to be haning out with Darien in the morning and then her friends, Amy, Lida, Raye, and Mina, but that cover was blown when each of those people called to see if she was there and alright.

" Serena, honey, where were you all day? You had us worring sick about you. Your friends all called when you didn't show up for the shopping spree today, and Darien called a few hours before that to make sure you were alright." Serena's mom started the moment she walked through the door. Her voice was filled with relief that her daughter was alright and safely at home.

Serena ignored her mother and just continued her quest up to her room. She didn't have the engery to speak to her mother about what happend. She didn't even have the engery to sleep, or do anything else for that matter. Once she was in her room, Serena shut the door and locked it, then sat on her bed and stared off. That is how Serena's mom found her the next day, as well as the next. Unmoving.

By the third day, her mother was beyond worry, she she turned to Serena's friends to help. The moment Serena's mother filled Raye in on what had been happening, Raye hung up and called the rest of the scouts. Soon all of Serena's friends filled the room.

" Serena..." Amy said as she looked at her best friend. Amy was the smartest member of the group, and if anyone can figure out what was wrong with Serena, it was Amy. " Serena... Please snap out of it." Amy begged. She couldn't even began to know what was wrong with her. She was fairly postive that it had nothing to do with the Negaverse. No, it was definately somethingthat didn't include evil.

" Serena, if you don't snap out of it, I'm going to have to call Darien for help..." Raye said. Everyone looked at Raye.

" Why wasn't he called in the first place? I'm sure he could be of use at this momen..." Lida start before Serena cut in.

" No!" She cried. Fresh tears began to fallagain. " Please, leave him out of this...He hates me enough as is." Serena begged, putting her hands in her face. The scouts were shocked by what she had said, but quickly got over it to hug and comfort their friend.

" It'll be alright." Mina whispered in her ear. " Everything will be just fine." Her words made Serena sob even harder.

Weeks past, soon turning into months. Serena was always battleing her depression and the bad guys, avoiding as much contact with Darien as much as possible. She avioded talking to him and any of his forms. Including Tuxdeo Mask, Endyimon, and everyone else she was suppose to have a connection with.


	2. Chapter 1: Taken

Title: All Lies  
Chapter Summary: Darien breaks up with Serena  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters.  
Author: Karmen Krowe  
Author Note: I am not looking for flames. I honestly could careless if you don't like the story. Don't like, don't read. Also, I am aware that I can't spell. I don't have spell check and please don't send me a review telling me how bad my spelling is.

* * *

Chapter 1: Taken

Serena followed Mina into the video arcade store, giggling as Mina continued to talk about the new guy that just started working there with Andrew. They passed through the automatic doors and Mina practically rushed through the rows of endless video games. This was their all time favorite place to come and hang out.

Andrew spotted the two girls as they were searching for the new guy. He laughed a little as he saw Mina drag her reluctant friend by the arm down the rows. He headed the two off just as they were about to reach the new employee.

" Hello ladies," He said, smiling at them. Mina glared at him and tried to look over his shoulder to see the guy.

" Andrew, you're in the way," Mina said, frustrated. Andrew just laughed.

" I'm sure that Joey doesn't want to be bothered by the likes of you two busy bodies," he said, referring to the newbie. Mina growled.

" Hay Andrew, what's up?" Serena asked, laughing at her friend's situation. Her dear friend was so desperate to find the right guy, that she over looked the one who was in love with her. Everyone had known for quite some time that Andrew loved Mina; everyone but Mina, that is.

" Not too much, just work and college." He answered. He knew that her smile was all fake, that she was still in pain over what his best friend did to her. Her pain was written well into her eyes, making it impossible not to see. It was written in his best friend's eyes as well.

Mina had managed to slip past Andrew and was now fully flirting with Joey. Andrew let out a long sigh when he realized it. " It's okay, buddy. She'll realize everything soon enough." Serena said wisely, as she took a seat on the bench to one of the games.

" Yeah I know, but its going to be a long wait." He answered with a short laugh before he went all serious. " Serena, he's hurting too." He said, referring to his best friend, and her ex, Darien. Serena immediately stiffened and frowned." I know you don't want to talk about him, but you needed to know you're not the only one hurting."

" He's got no right to be hurting. He's the one who broke up with me!" She said angrily.

" I know. I don't know what's going on inside Darien's head." Andrew said. He sighed and began to walk away.

" Andrew..." He stopped and looked over at Serena. Her voice held all her pain. "Knowing the man I love is in this much pain doesn't help me." She said. She got up and left, Andrew staring at her in wonderment. How had his friend let go of such a beautiful young lady as Serena.

Serena walked out of the video game store with her head held low. She walked a few blocks, not noticing anything around her. She continued on to that park without bothering to look up from the ground. She went over to that huge tree and sat down. She didn't cry like before, instead she just sat there and watched as all the couples began to walk by holding hands.

She thought about what Andrew had said, and truly wished him to be wrong. She loved Darien still and didn't want him to be heart-broken. She rested her head against her knee and had slowly began to doze off, when a shadow stood right in front of her. She opened her eyes and looked up at the person in front of her. Prince Diamond.

Serena jumped up and was reaching for her brooch when Diamond captured her hands and held them away from it. " Na-uh. No turning into Sailor Moon today sweet heart. You're all mine now." He said laughing evilly as he pulled her close to him and they disappeared to his castle. Her brooch didn't come with them, instead it fell off and landed right where she had been sitting. It soon started beeping, transmitting to the other sailor scout brooches about what was happening. Sailor Moon was in danger.

Venus, Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter ran together down the narrow allies of the city, avoiding being seen by the public eye as they made their way to find Serena, or what they don't know, just her brooch. When they finally made it to the park where it said she was, they saw Tuxedo Mask standing before a huge tree, looking down at something.

" What are you doing here?" Sailor Mars yelled at him angrily. She'd never been able to forgive what he'd done to her best friend. Tuxedo Mask turned around too look at the Sailor Scouts. A single tear sliding down his cheek.

" Something happened to her..." Was all he was able to say. He'd made a terrible mistake that he had been paying for ever since. He'd thought that breaking up would be for the better, but instead it had made everything worse. Worse, it made the woman he loved suffer over a broken heart.

" We know, now leave us and her alone. Go back to being just your average self again. You have no reason to care for her anymore." Sailor Jup. said, stepping up to him with her fist.

" Yes I do." Was all he would say. Sailor Merc. was the one who snapped everyone back to the reality.

" Guys, stop fighting. We've got to find Serena." She yelled over the arguments that were being screamed at each other.

" She's right, Serena could be in some serious trouble!" Sailor Venus said as she walked past them and swooped up Serena's brooch. " Amy can you scan this for any information it might have on where Serena could be?" She asked, ignoring Sailor Jup., Sailor Mars, and Tuxedo Mask.

" Yes, but it may take an hour or two at most. The programming looks a little fried." Sailor Merc. said as Sailor Venus handed her the brooch.

" Alright everyone, lets get to a private area and power down." Sailor Venus said walking with Sailor Merc. towards the exit of the park." And Tuxdeo Mask, you come too. " She said. He nodded in agreement. He'd never known Sailor Venus to take charge like that. Normally Sailor Moon and Sailor Merc. worked together to get everyone to listen. Sailor Moon as the leader and choice maker, and Sailor Merc. as the smart one telling the choices to her.

Ten minutes later, the Scouts where back at Raye's temple and all back in their normal attire, all except Darien. He was still in his.

" Why haven't you powered down?" Mina asked as she and the rest of the girls got settled down. Daren looked at her as if she should know the answer.

" I can't until I know she's alright. That's the deal with being Tuxedo Mask. Until Sailor Moon/ Serena is safe, I can't transform back into myself." He tried to explain. Mina made a oh with her mouth then laughed.

" That must suck for you. She tends to get into all sorts of trouble." Mina said laughing.

" Not the sort that I'm needed for." Darien said.

" Well... Fixing her broken heart was something that needed you, but you never showed." Raye said angrily as she crossed her arms and glared at him. Darien broke eye contact with her and looked down at the floor.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


	3. Chapter 2: Shout

Title: All Lies  
Chapter Summary: Serena awakens, and scouts try to find her. Emotions are high  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Moon characters.  
Author: Karmen Krowe  
Author Note: I am not looking for flames. I honestly could careless if you don't like the story. Don't like, don't read. Also, I am aware that I can't spell. I don't have spell check and please don't send me a review telling me how bad my spelling is.Sorry for the delay in post this chapter.

* * *

Serena woke up in a cold damp room in the middle of a huge bed. No there were no windows, no way light could seep through. Serena held her head as a headach took over all thoughts of escaping this hell hole. She didn't know how long she'd been there.Hours, days, weeks...Months... She didn't think she honestly even wanted to know. 

Serena stayed laying on the bed, completely heart broken. She still wasn't over the fact that Darien and her were over. Her only love had regeted her for reasons unknown. Tears swelled up in her eyes. She didn't have time to release them when Diamond, the man who'd captured her had walked into the room. Filling the air with his presenece.

" Don't cry, my Queen." Diamond said, moving to the bed. Serena quickly sat up and tried to move away from him. " Why do you try to run, like a scared rabit?" He questioned. Serena didn't answer him, but instead just looked at him with hate filled eyes. " You can't possibly still think your going to be with Darien ever again."

" Thats none of your business." Serena said angrly, wanting to hit him with something. She wished she could transform into Sailor Moon and just blast him away or something equally as rewarding.

" Ah, my dear sweet Serenity, it is my business, seeing as how I plan to make you mine." Diamond told her, quickly grabbing hold of her face and dragging her towards him.

Amy was at the computer, Serena's brotch was with her, plugged up in the computer. She was working stead fast, trying to gain information on what exactly happened to Serena. The others, were doing things less productive. Like argueing. More like screaming at Darien then anything else really. Appartently, it was hard to ask forgiveness to a bunch of over protective scouts who just want to hate your guts. Mina was the only one out of the arguement, but that was mainly because she wasn't there. She went out to get everyone some sort of caffine to keep them all awake.

It was taking Amy a lot longer then she thought to defry the programming. She was only half way done with it now, and she'd been working on it for four hours! Trying to do this and ignore the others was hard, almost impossible. She sighed and continued her work.

" How could you just sit there? All calm and unworried and claim your still in love with her?" Rei practically shouted at Darien angrily. She was filled with hate for this man who'd broken her best friend's heart. If it was legal, she would've strangled him. Heck, she was still thinking about doing so, legal or not.

" I am worried, Rei,but I can't change anything until Amy figures out what happens." He said calmly, not wanting to agrue anymore with the firier prietess. It was getting tireing.

" Come on Rei, just drop it. Its getting late and I'm tired of all the shouting." Lita said, holding onto Rei's arm and dragging her away from Darien. Far enough away from him that she couldn't shout anymore. Lita infact took her out of the room and just walked with Rei to the kitchen. They could all use a small snack, Lita thought.

About that time, Mina came back from the store with coffee holders. " Coffee was the only thing I could find. Everything else was closed. " Mina told Darien and Amy, setting them down on the table then went off to join Lita and Rei in the kitchen.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry its so short and nothing really happened in here, but I thought this a good place to stop, that and I couldn't think of anything. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this update! I was in writters block for ages! Still kind of am.

To All my reviewers out there: Thank you so much


End file.
